Pasado Oscuro
by doorcf
Summary: Un guerrero del futuro regresa al pasado...    y todo se vuelve negro
1. Chapter 1

Un Futuro Oscuro

DISCLAIMER: Los Combo Niños y todo el material relacionado con ellos le pertenecen a** Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce **y** Fabienne Gambrelle, **o sea, no a mí también los objetos y nombres de Dawn of War 2 le pertenecen a Relic y no me pertenecen nada de lo que tenga que ver con Naruto.

**Nova Nizza (13 años en el futuro)**

Una persona corre por los tejados de la ciudad destruida, a pesar de cuanto lucharan no podían salvarse no había esperanza, eran demasiados.

La humanidad estaba al borde de la extinción, y cada día mas personas morían en un inútil intento de demorar lo inevitable.

El con tan solo 25 años se había enfrentado a divinos y sus secuaces, su elemento el fuego le había ayudado muchas veces, pero igualmente, sabía que su fin estaba cerca.

En eso un portal se abre en frente de él y es succionado, pero él no se espera que tenga la oportunidad de cambiar el futuro para mejor o peor.

**Nova Nizza (Actualidad)**

*Se ve a tres niños corriendo a su escuela

Vamos Azul rápido-dice un moreno

Ya voy ya voy

Oigan y Serio-pregunta Pilar

Fue al metro a recoger a alguien-responde azul

Me pregunto quién será-pregunta Paco

No se pero que si Serio falta al cole por él o ella debe ser alguien importante-dice pilar

*Y siguen corriendo

**En otro lugar más específicamente en el techo del cole**

Nuestra persona se despierta

(Para que sepan cómo se ve se los describiré)

En pocas palabras tiene el uniforme de un Ranger Eldar y se tapa la boca y la nariz como Kakashi. Su túnica es naranja, blanco y verde claro. Tiene su símbolo tótem en la espalda (no diré cual pero puede ser uno de mis OC o uno de los Combo Niños)

Aaaahh…cuanto tiempo habré estado inconsciente

*Mira alrededor*

*suspiro*si esto es Nova Nizza entonces ese portal me devolvió al pasado, y si no es Nova Nizza entonces a otra dimensión-suspira otra vez-espero que haya sido al pasado así por lo menos podre evitar algunas cosas.

Y así comienza su aventura

**En el salón de entrenamiento**

El berimbao (es así como se escribe) del maestre Grinto toca una melodía

Maestre cabeza será un divino suelto-pregunta Grinto

No, esta melodía jamás la había escuchado, debe ser otra cosa

Entonces sea lo que sea debemos prepararnos.

Final del capitulo

Bueno, ¿Quién creen que sea el personaje misterioso?

*Serio

*Zak (OC)

*Hugo (OC)

*Ryan (OC)


	2. Chapter 2

Un Futuro Oscuro

DISCLAIMER: Los Combo Niños y todo el material relacionado con ellos le pertenecen a** Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce **y** Fabienne Gambrelle, **o sea, no a mí también los objetos y nombres de Dawn of War 2 le pertenecen a Relic y no me pertenecen nada de lo que tenga que ver con Naruto.

Capitulo 2: El futuro se encuentra con el pasado

**Nova Nizza (Actualidad)**

Nuestro personaje misterioso se dirigía a un lugar al que no había entrado hace mucho tiempo su salón de entrenamiento. Una vez dentro de la biblioteca evade a Grinto (vaya debe ser bien sigiloso) y entra al lugar de entrenamiento (me olvide decirles que él es un maestre).

**Nova Nizza (13 años en el futuro)**

¿Rayos donde estará?- pregunta un pelirrojo-maldita sea ahora donde te metiste hermano

Zakumi Morales Bermúdez, hermano menor de Serio, ¡ya cállate, que me vuelves loca!-dijo la novia del pelirrojo

Ya, ya, pucha tienes peor humor que tu hermana

¡Oye no te metas con Azul!

**Pilar que viene detrás**

Vaya estos dos son el uno para el otro-pensando

**Nova Nizza (Actualidad)**

Una vez que entra el misterioso

Cabeza dice- y tu quien eres

Acaso no me recuerdas?

Para que veas que no-dijo Cabeza

Soy yo Serio!-Dijo Serio

Si claro! Ahora deja de mentir!-grita Cabeza

Mientras se quita la capucha-que soy yo piedra parlante

Ten más respeto!

Si claro-dijo Serio sarcásticamente-ahora soy maestre sabes

Igual yo fui tu maestre con Grinto-respondio Cabeza

Bueno tu ganas y cuando llegan los demás?

En 30 minutos….y que harás mientras tanto

Meditar

Y Serio (21 años) se pone a meditar

**Mientras en el salón de clase**

Y Serio cuando viene-pregunta Azul

No lo sé-dice Paco

Hoy no vendrá

Que!-gritan Paco y Azul

Si solo vendrá para entrenar

**Suena el timbre 30 minutos después en la biblioteca**

Azul: Maestre aquí estamos

Pilar: Y quien es ese


	3. Chapter 3

Un Futuro Oscuro

DISCLAIMER: Los Combo Niños y todo el material relacionado con ellos le pertenecen a** Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce **y** Fabienne Gambrelle, **o sea, no a mí también los objetos y nombres de Dawn of War 2 le pertenecen a Relic y no me pertenecen nada de lo que tenga que ver con Naruto.

Capítulo 3: El Entrenamiento y los antiguos

Azul POV

Apenas me di cuenta de quién se refería Pilar me asuste, o sea ¡como alguien sabe dónde esta nuestro lugar de entrenamiento y como pudo entrar!, después me fije en el y me di cuenta de que tal vez sea un maestre o algo así.

Entonces Serio es el primero en hablar

¿Y tú?... ¿Quién eres?

Te sorprenderías-responde el extraño

Y ¿por qué?-pregunto yo con algo de duda en mi voz

Solo tienen que saber eso-nos responde

Pero el maestre Grinto ya molesto iba a gritar cuando…

¡Grinto!-dice cabeza-yo lo deje entrar

Eso nos sorprendió a todos, ¿por qué lo dejaría entrar? Eso me dejo perpleja.

Normal POV

Serio* (*=futuro): buenooo (medio dudando)…. ¿no tienen que entrenar?

Si no entrometes-dice Grinto con los brazos cruzados

El extraño levanta las dos manos como defendiéndose y dice-buena no me entrometeré-y se sienta

Grinto lo mira con cara de molesto y el responde-oye no me dijiste que me tenía que ir

_Touche_-dice Serio

Mientras los combo Niños entrenan Serio*los mira y se pone a pensar-vaya esto lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer-con mucha nostalgia

En eso Grinto dice-bueno niños ya que tenemos a alguien más en el salón-mirando a Serio*-veremos que tan bien les va contra el

O sea-dice Azul-¿Nosotros 3 contra él?... ¿es eso justo?

Entonces Serio* responde-más de lo que crees-con una sonrisa como diciendo "no podrán conmigo"

Paco ya molesto-¡si ya veremos!

Y la pelea comienza, Paco va directo a atacar a Serio* pero el simplemente lo evade y le da un puñete en el estómago y lo manda a volar al muro, Azul y Pilar sorprendidas fueron sorprendidas y recibieron dos golpes en la espalda que las tiro al piso, y el extraño de pie con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Bien-dice Paco levantándose todo adolorido-tu ganaste

SI-dice Pilar-¡y ahora quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro!

¿Y si no que?- dice Serio* medio retándola

**En eso suena el berimbao**

Parece que hay un divino suelto-dice Cabeza

¿Y en que momento?-dice adolorida Azul

Bueno… ¿nos ayudaras?

No

¿Por qué?-pregunta Paco

Tengo mis razones-dice Serio*-además estoy seguro que podrán con el divino

**En la plaza**

Jajajajajaja -ríe el divino-nadie podrá detenerme a mi Portal

¡Nadie excepto nosotros!-grita Paco

¡Oigan chicos necesitan ayuda!-grita Serio(13 años)

Oye Serio ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunta Azul

Recogiendo a mis hermanos-responde Serio

**Por 20 segundos todos se quedan mirando a Serio**

¡¿Qué?-pregunta/grita Serio

Nunca nos dijiste que tenías hermanos-dice Pilar con voz de obvia

Nunca preguntaron

**Caída estilo anime**

Ya vamos a pelear dice el divino golpeando a los 4 Combo Niños y mandándolos a volar a la china-"bueno no tanto"-pero unas personas los atrapan en el vuelo.

Poderoso ¿no es así?-pregunta el extraño

Serio mira para ver quién es y dice sorprendido-¿papá?


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Los Combo Niños y todo el material relacionado con ellos le pertenecen a** Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce **y**FabienneGambrelle, **o sea, no a mí también los objetos y nombres de Dawn of War 2 le pertenecen a Relic y no me pertenecen nada de lo que tenga que ver con Naruto.

**Otro dia "normal"**

Papa de Serio (Juan): si, y bueno ¿Cómo estás?

Bien-dice Serio-pero me duele todo… ¡espera!... ¡¿y los demás?

Con nosotros-gritan unas personas

**Al ver a quienes eran se da cuenta que son los papas de Azul (Lucas), Paco (Taylor) y Pilar (Michael) cargando a sus hijos**

¿Y cómo están?-pregunta preocupado Serio

Bien-responde Taylor (poniéndolos en el piso)-pero inconscientes

Uff y ¿qué hacemos ahora?-pregunta Serio

Fácil-responde Taylor-le pateamos el trasero

Ta veo a quien salió Paco-piensa Serio

¡Pa!-dice Serio-¿Cómo saben que somos los Combo Niños?

Bueno-dice Juan-nosotros fuimos Combo Niños hace unos años, bueno hasta que perdimos los poderes

Bueno nosotros conocemos al divino. Lo que paso es que abrió un portal al mundo divino, logramos que se quede ahí pero para salir usamos el poder de nuestros tótems, entonces al salir perdimos nuestros poderes. Al menos hasta que el regresara al mundo divino con la Súper Explosión, los mantendremos.

¿Y quién les dijo?-pregunto Serio

Grinto-responde Lucas

Jajaja vaya vaya parece que vinieron por mas-sea ríe Portal-bueno si ustedes están aquí traeré a un amigo

**En eso algo como un remolino negro aparece, agrandándose hasta ser del tamaño de una casa (Portal es del tamaño de un humano promedio) y se comienzan a escuchar voces y a la vez que esto ocurre el resto despierta**

¡Maldita peste déjame en paz!...bueno si lo quieres así…jaja ahí está el portal bueno Adiós niña…¡a no; te escaparas!

**En eso aparece un devino con forma de dinosaurio y una mujer sobre el **

¡Oye ya déjame en paz!

Ni en tus sueños-responde la mujer

**Azul POV**

Ya sé que nadie se dará cuenta pero tiene los ojos y el cabello del mismo color que Serio, ¡y el mismo del hombre en el entrenamiento! (N/A oigan Azul es el águila Ok) además tiene el mismo tipo de ropa con el mismo estilo y colores solo que cambie el naranja por el verde y viceversa rarísimo

Bueno-digo media insegura-parece que tendremos ayuda

¡Nada de ayuda ni nada!-grita molesto Portal-¡Ya desaste de ella!

Mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo-mientras el *dinosaurio* dice eso la mujer con su espada en la mano lo atraviesa

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO AHORA-y se vuelve energía como en la súper explosión y su tótem se sella en la espada de la mujer

Eso me asusto entonces la mujer se da vuelta y nos ve solo para desmayarse, ahí noto que esta muy herida

¡Vamos chicos ustedes encárguense de Portal!-grita mi padre-¡nosotros nos encargamos de la mujer!

**Estoy muy aburrido para contarles lo que paso en la pelea pero los padres de los Combo Niños recuperaron sus poderes ahora en el salón de entrenamiento **

Y bien-comienza Michael-¿quién es ella?

Esa es mi hermana-dice *Serio molesto-y tiene nombre sabes

¡Oye tu…!-Paco iba a seguir discutiendo con el personaje pero su padre lo detuvo

¿Bueno, nos podrías decir su nombre?-pregunta Lucas a lo que todos dicen si con la cabeza

Ok su nombre es Cristina pero la llamo Cris

Bueno niños-dice Grinto para tranquilizarlos-ya se pueden ir-sacandolos de lugar de entrenamiento

Bueno-dice Paco aun molesto-y si conocemos a los hermanos de Serio-dice teniendo una de sus raras ideas

Bueno ya-dice Serio sin mucho animo

**Y se van a la casa de Serio**


End file.
